


rich friends

by paranoiacintervals



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: (it's jordan), (it's nick), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scamming, Sugar Daddy Gatsby, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, also nick has autism but that'll come up later, it's not as bad as it sounds, weird gender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiacintervals/pseuds/paranoiacintervals
Summary: in which nick gets invited to the party of a mysterious rich man, and he's just trying to catch a free ride from the temple to the tomb.(after rich friends by portugal. the man)
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, past Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 29





	rich friends

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i was like i hope this is the last thing i write?  
> then i got quarantined
> 
> some notes for people who care about this stuff  
> \- they're all late 20s  
> \- nick is gay, autistic and trans  
> \- jordan is a trans lesbian and has adhd  
> \- gatsby is bi and has literally every mental illness  
> \- fuck daisy buchanan all my homies hate daisy buchanan.

It was something of a new scheme every week.  
Nick is a barista, Jordan a janitor. Neither of them get paid nearly enough.  
So every week is another get rich quick scheme- maybe week was a bit harsh, perhaps month.  
For this month, the scheme was catfishing old, rich men.  
Jordan posed a broken ring light towards Nick’s face, as he adjusted a stolen, blonde wig.  
“I just don’t understand why you can’t do it. You have a thinner face, you have less hair,” Nick cracked his knuckles. “You’re also a woman.”  
“Oh, for real? I didn’t notice.” She looked from behind the phone. “Because I’m ugly.”  
“Well-”  
“Try and hide the Bernie merch.”  
“Right-” Nick crossed his arms. “Does that mean I don’t pass?”  
“No, ‘cause we’ll photoshop it.”  
“Mmm.” He blinked, shaking his fist, hopefully out of frame. “You’re using the filter that makes me look like Amanda Lepore, right?”  
“That’ll fuck it up when we edit it. I’m taking these with no filter.”  
Nick sighs. “We should probably delete all the scammy ones, right?”  
“You never know.”  
“Yes, we know. If they want a gift card it’s a scam. We’re the scammers, not them.”  
Jordan wordlessly turned away. “There are more, like, scam-proof ways of doing this.”  
“Like what?”  
“Find a guy in real life who you could do this for. Lots of rich people in the lower west side. And upper east, I suppose.” She looks, very quickly as if she was making sure Nick’s still listening. “Go to a party. Find someone there. Rob them. Or something.”  
“I’m not very good with parties.” Nick shakes out his fist. “Big parties, at least.”  
“I mean, I like big parties. You can just, like, run off with someone. It’s intimate- there’s so many people there, it’s not like you can interact with all of them.”  
“I guess.” Nick cleared his throat. “I got a DM from some guy, I don’t know him, but he invited me to a party. It’s this weekend- tomorrow, actually. I still haven’t responded.”  
Jordan froze. “What’s- what’s his name?”  
“His user? Let me check.”  
An ambulance drives by.  
“Jay- not the letter, the name, Jay Gatsby.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“What?”  
“He’s like, super rich. And low-key famous.”  
“He’s verified. Why is he verified?”  
“He’s a, like, uhh, socialite.”  
“Thought we left that in the 20s.” Nick watches as Jordan scrambles for his phone. “Why’s he private?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Jordan scrolls frantically as Nick sits back, chewing the inside of his shirt.  
“You know we have to go to the party, right?” Her tone is deadpan.  
“What?”  
“Or you have to go. I’d go anyway.”  
“He didn’t invite you.”  
“People just show up.”  
“No.” Nick stares at Jordan, waiting for her to flinch. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s dangerous.”  
“Oh, is it? So is like, everything else we do.”  
“Well…”  
“Shoplifting. Scamming. Pirating.”  
“Ah.”  
“I don’t think you get it,” Jordan’s eyes are wide, she looks commercially manic. “We can scam this guy. He’s bi.”  
“Good for him.” Nick begins to realize. “Oh. No. No. Is he-”  
“He’s like, decently hot.”  
“Is he old?”  
“Our age.”  
They sit in silence, what silence is for New York, as sirens and passerbys screech in the distance.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“No shit.”


End file.
